Raid 1.7: Fire and Ice
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: 187,600 *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear within 6 minutes *Slay the Boss within 1 min 50 secs *Clear with 3 or less party members *Use Hero Skills 40 times or less Fire and Ice Description "We are finally at the center of the castle. However, Decanee is no where to be found and only a strange enemy remains. Let's find out where this strange energy comes from!" Dialogue Kyle: Decanee!! Ronan: Kaze'aze... Decanee: You worked hard coming here. Kiwi: Why don't you give up now! Kiwi: Most of your subordinates have disappeared. Apple: You no longer have a chance of winning. Decanee: A chance of winning you say... Decanee: Then would you like to see who will win in the end? Arme: That's Poseidon... Decanee: I have a quiz just for you. Decanee: The avatars of god are beings that cannot be killed by demons... Decanee: So what can be done in order to kill them? Ryan: What are you saying... Kyle: This is not the time to be thinking about that! Kyle: Let's first defeat the enemy in front of us! ---- Decanee: Amazing. To be able to defeat Poseidon... Decanee: Since we just experienced some cold, shall we try something hot this time? ---- Decanee: Truly amazing. Not only Poseidon, but Balzac too... Lass: Kaze'aze, you're next! Decanee: As expected, if it is you, then I think it will be possible. Decanee: Since demons cannot kill the avatars of god... Decanee: I needed someone else to kill them. Arme: No... Kiwi: Are you saying it was your plan from the beginning to have us kill Poseidon and Balzac? Decanee: Fufu. Next time, try to realize it a bit faster. Lass: It'll be all over if we punish you before you can absorb the power! Decanee: I never once expected that you would let me go easily. Kyle: B... Belile! Arme: Didn't he die back then... Decanee: He is a very passionate man. Decanee: He was so insistent to fight even after dying... Ronan: How dare you... To your dead comrade... Lass: You're disgusting... Decanee: I filled him with a bit of Poseidon and Balzac's energy. Decanee: Well then, I hope you will enjoy your time with the much stronger demon commander Belile~ Red Knight Description "Everything can disappear." Dialogue Lass: That was... difficult. Arme: But Decanee... Apple: It seems Decanee has already gone to the demon world. Ryan: Damn! She completely got us. Ronan: With that power, if Decanee is able to revive Heitaros then everything will be over. Kiwi: W-Wait... Kiwi: Based on the news I just received, it doesn't seem that Decanee has gone to the demon world. Kiwi: The General Affairs Bureau is saying that she went to a completely different dimension. Lass: Instead of going straight to Heitaros... What could she be scheming now? Kiwi: Whatever it is, we'll have to keep an eye on the situation for a bit longer. Kiwi: Ah, yes... Also... Kiwi: We've just received orders from our superiors. Kiwi: It seems... Our superiors have come to the conclusion that you guys are the only ones that can go against Decanee and her plans. Kiwi: So how about it? Will you leave Kricktria with us to pursue Decanee? Lass: Another pursuit... Lass: Okay. I'll go. No matter where... Ronan: We'll be in your care. Arme: Of course. In any case, if we want to find the rest of our members, we'll have to cross the dimension. Kyle: T, take me too. Ryan: What are you saying? Of course you're going with us. Lass: After all that talk of being a sword saint... Were you thinking of leaving us now? Kyle: T, that's not it... Arme: You and Cindy are already our comrades. Arme: We'd like for you to continue with us. Kyle: A, already... a comrade... Cindy: Honestly, I'm a bit scared... Kyle: Alright! Let's go and capture Decanee! The Final Battle Description "This is not the end." Dialogue A Tip you must know while playing! Icy Hurricane Poseidon creates a permanent hurricane that deals damage over time. You must use smart positioning to lead the hurricane to the right direction. Flame Strike Balzac will put a barrier around himself and focus for 8 seconds. If you successfully remove all barriers, Balzac will launch a weak attack. However, if you fail to remove all the barriers, Balzac will launch a powerful attack. Fire and Ice While battling Poseidon, Frostbite debuff stack will be applied every 10 seconds. This debuff will decrease both attack and movement speed. While battling Balzac, Frostbite debuff stack will be removed every 10 seconds. However, once all Frostbite debuff stacks are removed, Balzac will apply a Flame Lord debuff stack and damage you over time. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story